My Dandelion
by RainyM
Summary: "Serpihan bunga itu bagaikan jutaan kenangan bersamamu selama 4 bulan"


"Selamat kembali lagi pelanggan setia"

Taufan, Lelaki muda yang cerita itu membalas senyuman seseorang yang juga ikutan senyum. Bagaikan mereka berdua tersenyum membuat para tumbuhan sekitar menjadi ceria sepertinya menemukan sesuatu yang indah bahkan nyaman.

"Sepertinya anda datang kesini membuat tumbuhanku jadi ceria" Thorn yang menyentuh bunga matahari yang dia jaga dengan baik itu dengan lembut "Bagaimana nona matahari apa kau juga menyukai kehadiran dia?" Lelaki pencinta tumbuhan itu berbicara dengan tumbuhan yang ia tanam sendiri, Emang aneh jika berbicara dengan tumbuhan yang tidak bisa berbicara. Namun Thorn sudah terbiasa dan ia bisa merasakan apa yang tumbuhan miliknya bicara.

Taufan terkekeh lembut dengan ia bisa merasakan dorongan angin secara tiba-tiba setelah Thorn bicara dengan bunga matahari, Dirinya melihat daun matahari yang melambai lambai serta bunga yang juga ikut bergerak membuat dirinya sedikit paham. "Sepertinya dia tengah melambai arahku"

"Dia senang bertemu denganmu" Thorn terkikik kecil sambil tangannya bergerak mengambil gembor yang telah berisi air dengan menuangnya perlahan mengeluarkan air seperti hujan membasahi bunga, daun serta pupuk. "Apa anda ingin bunga mawar lagi?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa aku membeli bunga mawar" Iris biru tua cerah itu melirik tanaman tanaman ditanam oleh pemilik toko tanaman ini yang ada digantung, dipasang dinding bahkan lantai juga. Cukup membuatnya tertarik bagaimana setiap bunga bermekar sangat indah dipandang namun berakhir menyakitkan jika sudah layu.

"Aku sudah menyediakan bunga mawar yang berbeda kali ini" Thorn yang kembali membawa sesuatu yang sepertinya telah disiapkan membuat mata Taufan berbinar binar jika kali ini lebih indah, Sebuah kerta plastik hiasan sengaja digulung yang dimasukin oleh sebuah bunga mawar biru indah serta bertambah sedikit dekorasi natural. "Ini akan lama layu jika letakan di vas bunga berisi air"

"Cantik..."

"Tentu saja siapa yang buat" Thorn tersenyum lembut menerima uang pemberian Taufan dan menyimpan di laci kasirnya, Dirinya mengambil gunting yang akan bergerak untuk mengunting sekarung pupuk yang barusan semalam ia beli karena mendapatkan harga diskon. "Aku tebak jika bunga ini kamu akan memberikan kepada cintamu"

"Seratus persen... Sangat mudah ditebak jika mawar menandakan cinta terhadap pasangannya"

"Namun hati hati... Batang berduri dan sakit jika ditusuk... Indah namun sakit" Taufan tidak menyadari apa yang dikatakan pemilik toko tanaman ini adalah sebuah peringatan untuknya "Daripada bunga raflesia, sudah sangat ngeri dan baunya bikin orang masuk rumah sakit... Busuk dan hatinya pun sangat busuk..."

Taufan tertawa mendengar sebuah bunga yang bisa dijuluki bunga terbusuk bahkan bisa membawa dampak negatif bagi alam atau manusia yang menciumnya "Tenang... Dia tidak sebusuk yang kau kira Thorn"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunga mawar biru indah seperti warna matanya yang ia beli dari Thorn telah layu sehingga mahkota bunga itu jatuh perlahan lahan dan mahkota bunga itu terlihat mengering berubah warna menjadi coklat kehitaman, Tetesan air yang terus berjatuhan mengenai lantai yang masih bersih.

Hatinya hancur sempurna, Merasakan nyeri dan sesak bagian dadanya lebih tepat bagian hatinya yang remuk. Air matanya tidak berhenti berjatuhan dengan tangannya yang masih bisa bergerak mengelap kasar air matanya yang tidak ada hentinya mengalir berharap air matanya tidak muncul lagi.

Mengingat jika orang yang ia cintai menyukai orang lain bahkan berciuman, Bagaimana Taufan yang barusan datang ingin memberi orang yang ia cintai sebuah bunga yang indah. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap kedua orang yang saling berciuman hanya singkat saja. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran dirinya yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar.

Ingin sekali ia berteriak bahwa ia sakit hati, hancur, tidak ingin hidup lagi bagaikan bunga mawar biru yang telah layu. Sama seperti dirinya saat ini yang telah layu cinta. Tapi apa daya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dan dia sudah terlambat, Mula mula yang indah dan berakhir menyedihkan yang mungkin itu dimaksud Thorn untuknya.

Suara ketukan pintu mengundang Taufan langsung membelakkan matanya mungkin kakaknya akan masuk kesini, Dengan cepat ia mengelap air matanya kasar dan langsung menutupi tubuhnya serta kepalanya juga dengan selimut tebalnya berharap jika kakaknya tidak melihat dirinya menangis.

"Taufan"

"Eh? Thorn?" Taufan langsung terdiam seribu bahasa melihat kehadiran pemilik toko tumbuhan yang mengunjungi rumahnya, Matanya langsung melihat dari atas kebawah jika Thorn memakai pakaian rapi dan biasa mengunjungi rumahnya dengan membawa sebuah bunga. "Tumben... Kesini?"

"Menjegukmu, Aku barusan mendapat berita jika kak Hali jadian sama Solar..." Taufan terdiam langsung menundukan kepalanya membiarkan Thorn duduk ditepi ranjang melihat dirinya dengan tatapan sedih "Rasa sedih jika cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan..."

"Iya... Sepertinya aku terlambat" Gumam Taufan dengan suara serak dengan tersenyum meneteskan air matanya yang tiba tiba muncul lagi membuat dirinya menarik selimutnya menutupi wajahnya yang pucat ini "Aku heran kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta kepada Halilintar"

"Kamu cinta dia maka berjuang, Jika kau takut maka kau mundur" Ucap Thorn dengan tangannya mengelus bunga yang ia bawa untuk Temannya yang menjadi pelanggan setia baginya "Seperti jika kau masih bisa menghadapi dunia maka berjuanglah"

"Aku tidak ada niat untuk hidup disini lagi..."

"Kau akan pergi dari dunia ini, Tapi sebagian orang tidak menerima kepergianmu" Thorn bersikap tenang kepada Taufan yang putus asa sekarang dengan mata yang terkaca kaca dan kosong itulah yang dilihat Lelaki pencinta tumbuhan saat ini "Termasuk aku juga" Thorn bergerak dengan satu tangannya menarik selimut Taufan membuat orang yang bersetubuh dengan selimut itu langsung tersentak melihat udara dingin langsung menusuk tubuhnya yang memakai kaos tipis bahkan celana pendek.

"Dia tidak membutuhmu, Namun aku membutuh kehadiranmu Taufan" Senyum polos Lelaki hijau itu membuat kedua alis Taufan menurun seakan akan ingin menangis jika masih ada orang yang peduli dengannya "Aku membutuhkanmu Taufan... Dan kau sudah masuk kedalam hatiku"

"Aku bagaikan bunga biasa tidak memiliki tangkai duri ataupun pelindung yang terbuka membiarkanmu memasuki hatiku" Thorn tersenyum lebar memberikan Taufan sesuatu yang membuat penerima itu sedikit membelak apa yang dirinya berikan padanya.

"Bunga matahari, Sama seperti dirimu... Lelaki ceria yang telah memasuki hatiku namun dia akan layu jika dia sedih" Taufan tidak bisa berkata kata melihat tangannya yang memegang vas bunga yang dihiasi nama dirinya disana bahkan hiasan biru kelap kelip disana. Sepertinya vas ini sangat mahal dengsn terletak bunga matahari tanpa akar dibuat oleh Thorn. "Vas ini buatanku khusus untukmu"

"Aku beruntung mempunyai teman terbaik sepertimu Thorn..." Dirinya tidak sangka ia akan berteman dengan sok sok Lelaki pencinta tumbuhan yang sudah beberapa minggu kenalan, Dan dirinya sering kesana untuk membeli sebuah bunga mawar untuk orang yang ia cintai. "Terima kasih"

"Sekarang? Apa kau punya rencana untuk menghabiskan waktu kita berdua selama aku hari ini tutup tokonya?" Taufan sekali lagi mengelap air matanya kali ini tidak ada pemberontakan air matanya yang mengalir sudah berhenti, Tangannya yang berada di dagu dijepit jempot dan telunjuk sambil berpikir rencana apa yang bagus untuk menghabiskan pada temannya.

"Sepertinya kita akan menghabiskan waktu membeli peralatan untuk Lelaki garden" Thorn mengangguk setuju perkataan Taufan yang langsung menggengam tangannya erat erat menarik keluar dari kamar pemilik tadi yang sudah merencanakan membeli alat alat perkerbunan untuk Thorn.

Sementara Gempa yang hanya terkekeh melihat adiknya menyeret Thorn yang tidak sempat pamit padanya jika sudah terseret keluar rumah, Senyum lembutnya pada adiknya yang kali ini sangat ceria dengan kehadiran Thorn. Matanya melirik jam dinding yang masih bertanda hari siang.

"Sebentar lagi Ice datang..." Gumamnya menunggu kekasihnya datang yang menumpang masakan makanannya yang bisa dibilang sangat enak dan sering dipuji termasuk Ice yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya, Jantungnya berdegup kencang tidak sabar menunggu kehadiran Ice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian...

Toko tanaman atau bisa dibilang garden milik Thorn yang hampir buka setahun hanya menyisakan beberapa hari saja dengan bantuan Taufan membuat bebannya menjadi ringan tidak terlalu repot ngurus pelanggan serta tanamannya lagi, Banyak pelanggan selama 3 bulan akhir akhir ini membeli bunga yang ia jaga dengan baik. Tentu saja ia senang menghasilkan uang yang cukup banyak dan menyimpan kedalam bank untuk masa depannya nanti.

"Kau melupakan makan siang Thorn, Mau maag?" Taufan yang langsung melotot arah dirinya yang belum makan sama sekali, Iris hijau cerahnya langsung melotot melihat jam dinding yang dirinya sudah terlambat satu jam lewat.

"Ah... Aku lupa" Thorn terkekeh ringan menerima plastik yang berisi makanan dibeli oleh Temannya, Ngomong-ngomong mereka bukanlah kekasih ataupun bukan status pacaran. "Makasih"

Mereka hanya teman biasa, Sebatas teman saja

Tidak tentu benar jugakan?

"Akhir akhir ini kau sering lewatkan jam makan Thorn"

"Tapi aku ngak sakitkan?" Taufan hanya mengangkat satu alisnya dengan pandangan yang siap mengomel Temannya ini, Namun suatu kesyukuran oleh Thorn jika ada pelanggan baru datang membuat dirinya bebas dari omelan temanya "Ups... Ada pelanggan datang"

"Hai Thorn!"

"Hai Solar..." Thorn tersenyum lembut ada dua pelanggan datang kesini bahkan yang ia kenali tidak asing baginya jika dirinya langsung melompat memeluk temannya yang sudah beberapa bulan tidak bertemu "Tumben?"

Solar terkekeh mendengar perkataan Thorn yang seakan akan dirinya baru pertama kali datang ke toko milik temannya punya, Sedangkan satu pelanggan lagi berada disampingnya yang hanya melihat sekitar berbagai macam bunga bunga bahkan tumbuhan lainnya disana. "Mau beli bunga"

"Bunga apa? Apa untuk romance punya?"

"Shoot! Sesuai kata katamu" Thorn tersenyum ramah lalu tangannya bergerak menepuk pundak Taufan yang tepat berada disampingnya tengah melihat sesuatu.

"Taufan, Tolong ambilkan bunga mawar punya" Taufan yang tersentak sadar dari lamunannya hanya mengangguk menunjukan senyuman ramah lalu berbalik badan pergi kehalaman belakang mengambil apa yang Thorn perintah.

"Dia udah move on Thorn?" Tanya Solar ketika orang yang mereka sebutkan itu telah hilang pergi ke halaman belakang "Tadi tatapannya seakan akan masih belum"

"Aku juga tidak tau _Shiny_... 3 bulan itupun masih cepat..." Thorn menurunkan nada suaranya mencegah jika Temannya bisa bisa terdengar, Tangannya bergerak meraih uang yang diberikan Solar karena membeli bunga mawar. Uang yang pas tanpa kembalian diletak laci kasirnya. "Kalau orang yang udah jatuh cinta pasti susah mau lupain"

"Setuju" Matanya melirik Taufan yang sudah balik dengan membawa setangkai bunga mawar yang dia inginkan "Dia sudah balik"

"Nih bunganya" Pemilik toko ini menerima bunga yang Taufan berikan, Tangannya bergerak cepat mengambil platik hitam yang terdapat banyak lubang kecil disana meletakan pupuk pupuk dan berakhir bunga yang tertanam disana "Kau sudah taukan kondisi mawar putihnya?"

"Aku sudah pernah belajar... Jangan lupa aku dulu anak ipa" Thorn meletakan diplastik lalu memberikan kepada pelanggannya dengan plus memberi senyuman ramah.

"Kau lama Solar" Halilintar yang muncul setelah berkeliling toko ini melihat bermacam macam tumbuhan disana cukup membuatnya tertarik untuk menyentuh daunnya secara lembut namun tidak berlangsung lama jika dirinya mengingat masih ada tugas lain yang harus ia lakukan. "Oh... Hai Thorn, Taufan"

"Hai kak Hali" Thorn menyapa kehadiran Halilintar yang datang bersama Solar yang tadi menghilang karena berkeliling melihat bermacam macam bunga, Tidak lupa jika Taufan membalas sapaan Hali namun singkat saja. "Kak Hali munculnya pas Solar udah siap beli"

"Mawar putih? Serius Solar? Apa kau punya waktu rawat bunganya?"

"Putih favoritku, Ngak boleh?"

"Kenapa bukan merah aja atau hitam? Aku diapakan?" Halilintar mendengus sebal melihat kekasihnya tidak peduli dengannya hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri "Diabaikan?"

"Tapi bunga bukan manusiakan?" Solar mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kekasihnya yang hampir mau ngambek lagi "Bunga itu dipandang oleh ribuan orang, Namun kau..."

"Cukup aku sendiri yang menikmatimu" Halilintar yang terdiam ketika Solar mendekati dirinya mencium pipinya, Rasa geli ketika sebuah kecupan mendarat pada pipinya. Tanpa ada rasa malu jika mereka romantisan didepan dua orang yang masih polos itu dan jomblo.

Thorn yang diam melirik Taufan yang juga ikutan melihat kejadian tadi, Dirinya berpikir apa Taufan akan menangis sakit hati dan cemburu. Bahwa Taufan dulu mencintai sok sok Halilintar, Melihat jika Taufan hanya tertawa melihat Halilintar yang kemungkinan sebentar lagi akan mimisan akibat kata kata godaan Solar membuat pikirannya sedikit bingung.

Apa Taufan sudah move on?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah ada seseorang yang sudah masuk dihatiku Thorn" Taufan setelah mendengar perkatanyaan Thorn yang dilontarkan kepadanya, Sedangkan Thorn menelengkan kepalanya memunculkan tanda tanya diatas kepalanya "Itupun sudah lama"

"Eh? Emang siapa? Aku ngak pernah lihat kau dekat sama siapapun" Seingatnya selama ini dia tidak pernah berkenalan siapapun bahkan lebih sering menolak tawaran temannya karena menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaan sampingannya bersama kakaknya Taufan... Gempa. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku"

"Heh?? Sejak bila, Orangnya itu yang setiap hari dekat denganku... Apa kau ngak tau?" Thorn menggeleng tidak, Bagaimana wajah yang terpasang polos disana sangat lucu apa lagi bingung polos. Ingin sekali dia mencubit pipi Temannya ini hingga merah, Tapi takutnya dia bakalan terlempat ke tanaman kaktus yang penuh duri tajam.

"Kita main tebakan, Ku beritau ciri cirinya..." Taufan duduk dikursi serta Thorn yang memberhentikan aktivitas siram tanamnya jika semua tanaman sudah dia siram, Rasa ingin taunya menyelimuti dirinya sehingga dia harus memasang telinganya baik baik mendengar ciri ciri orang yang membuat temannya jatuh cinta.

"Dia penyuka tumbuhan" _Ternyata orang yang Taufan suka itu pencinta tumbuhan kayak Aku ya_

"Dia terlalu polos tapi tidak terlalu polos" _Orang polos dan mungkin tidak peka_

"Yang sudah berbulan bulan bersamaku tiap hari" _Hey? Emang aku tau siapa orang yang terus bersama Taufan?_

"Yang pernah memberiku bunga matahari" _Sebentar? Dia beri bunga matahari?_

"Yang dia buat aku semangat setelah aku patah hati" Matanya langsung membulat setelah sudah sebagian ciri ciri dibilang oleh Taufan, Seakan akan dia sudah tau siapa yang Taufan sukai. Perlahan lahan bola matanya yang memiliki iris hijau tua itu bertemu dengan iris biru tua yang indah itu yang tersenyum padanya.

"Dan... Yang tengah mendengarkanku..."

Perlahan lahan wajah Thorn memerah setelah dia tau Taufan menyukai... Dirinya, Tidak ada kata kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya yang terbungkam sempurna. Taufan tertawa kecil melihat orang yang ia sukai memasang wajah malu.

"Dan itu kau... Thorn yang telah mengisi hatiku" Taufan mendekati dirinya yang terpaku, Perlahan lahan matanya menutup melahan lahan ketika Taufan mencium keningnya secara lembut. Taufan yang terdiam sejenak terlihat jelas jika bibirnya sedikit gemetarakan seakan akan susah mengeluarkan kata kata lanjutan membuat Thorn terbuka matanya secara perlahan lahan ketika Taufan sudah memberhentikan kata katanya.

"Jadi... Taufan ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu?" Dia sedikit peka dengan lanjutan Thorn yang tidak mengeluarkan kata kata lagi, Wajahnya yang tersenyum cerah kepada Taufan yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi kekasihnya "Iyakah? My _Dandelion_?"

Taufan mendengar nama panggilan sayang dari Thorn hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar nama bunga yang ia kenali yang bisa dibilang satu bunga itu yang akan menjadi puluhan serpihan bunga dibantu oleh dorongan angin.

"Yeah serpihan serpihan bunga Dandelion bagaikan jutaan kenanganku bersamamu" Thorn langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir orang yang ia cintai, Sehingga mereka berciuman panas dengan dorongan lidah Taufan memasuki mulut Thorn yang telah mengundangnya dengan senang hati. Tangan Taufan yang bergerak dibelakang kepala Thorn lalu mendorongnya lebih dekat lagi sehingga mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Kedua tangan Thorn yang berada di atas kedua bahu kekasihnya yang menikmati ciuman mereka berdua sehingga ada air liur yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya, Lidah mereka yang saling bertarung dan melilit.

Rain : "Tolong... Tissue"

Berakhir mereka ciuman panas jika Thorn yang memukul dada Taufan karena sebentar lagi oksigennya akan habis, Dia menghirup udara segarnya secara kasar merasakan ciuman tadi cukup lama.

"Jago juga kau berciuman _leaf_" Taufan terkekeh pelan berdua tangannya bergerak memeluk Thorn yang tidak ada jarak sama sekali "Jadi... Kita udah jadi kekasih ni?"

"Bodoh! Jadi apa yang maksud aku cium padamu" Bahunya yang menahan kepala Taufan yang tertunduk itu, Sekeliling lehernya panas dan hangat dia bisa merasakan hirupan nafas Taufan yang dia simpulkan jika Taufan tengah mencium bau badannya.

"Ingin sekali aku memakanmu"

"Kau harus belajar menahan nafsumu, Taufan" Thorn langsung melepaskan pelukan Taufan dan membuat jarak, Tangannya yang menunjuk area bawah membuat Taufan menunduk kebawah jika melihat celananya yang terdapat tonjolan disana "Kau perlu kekamar mandi"

Taufan merona merah sambil tertawa segera berlari kearah kamar mandi setelah Thorn menunjukan sesuatu, Perlahan lahan sang Lelaki polos itu tersenyum lebar dengan matanya melirik berbagai jenis bunga dan tumbuhan disana yang menjadi saksi mereka berciuman panas disini tanpa dilihatin oleh siapapun.

"Tuan dan Nona tumbuhan, Kumohon bantuan kalian"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebarin jika Taufan sekarang adalah _milikku_"

**End** :v


End file.
